Dalton's Prom
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: This story is goes out to Canadian-23 who wanted a one-shot about Kurt and Blaine going to Dalton's prom. KLAINE, WEVID, NIFF  Nick/Jeff . Hope you enjoy!Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE. Kurt wants to go dalton's prom with Blaine... Rated T for safety!


**Glee  
><strong>_Hey everyone! This story is goes out to Canadian-23 who wanted a one-shot about Kurt and Blaine going to Dalton's prom. KLAINE, WEVID, NIFF (Nick/Jeff). Hope you enjoy!  
><em>_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE**_

**Dalton's Prom **

_Why can't I slow dance at prom with the boy I like?_

Kurt Hummel glared at the poster that was mocking him. He had been heading to his advanced French class when the poster had caught his attention. It was bright and colourful, standing out from the usual red and blue that Dalton offered, and Kurt read it.

_Dalton's Academy's Prom  
>Friday 7:30 onwards<br>Tickets available now._

Kurt's face twisted into a scowl as he read this. He knew that McKinley's prom was coming up, it was all the girls could talk about, but Kurt didn't think that Dalton would be having a prom. Now that he thought about it, Dalton had a sister school and of course that was an all-girls school. Kurt sneered at the poster one last time and stomped off to his French class. He sat down in his chair heavily, thoroughly annoyed.

Kurt thought that it would be over, that he could escape the torture of prom, but no. It's not that he didn't want to go to prom, he did, more than anything. It's all he dreamed off, slowing dancing with the boy he liked. Unfortunately the boy he liked was oblivious to his affection and Kurt didn't think he could stand it if Blaine Anderson went to Prom with someone else.  
>"Woah," Jeff said as he sat down next to Kurt. "You look ready to kill."<p>

Kurt just glared at him and Jeff leaned back a bit.  
>"Is everything OK?" Jeff asked, a little worried.<br>"Just great," Kurt muttered and concentrated on his French work. The class went too fast for Kurt's liking, not eager to talk to anyone. He just wanted to wallow alone.  
>The bell rang and it was Kurt's last class of the day.<p>

"Are you sure you're OK?" Jeff asked as they stood together.  
>"Fine, just tired," Kurt said and walked out of class.<br>They walked down the hall together not talking. Jeff kept throwing worried looks to Kurt. Kurt was the newest Warbler and was quite withdrawn, although you wouldn't think it with his sarcastic comments and quick wit.

Not much was known about his transfer to Dalton, even Blaine didn't know the full extent of it. Not much was really known about his home life either. They knew his dad had just gotten remarried because Blaine had been invited to the wedding but was unable to make it.  
>Kurt and Jeff made their way to the choir room for Warbler's practice.<p>

Nick grinned as his boyfriend Jeff came in. Jeff grinned back and took a seat next to him. He was surprised when Kurt didn't join him but sat off to the side in an empty arm chair, away from the rest of them.  
>Wes banged his gavel on the wooden table and everyone fell silent.<br>"Welcome," Wes said. "We have a lot to get through today. First off, the Warbler's have been asked to perform at Dalton's prom."

A few boys cheered and Kurt scowl deepened heavily. Blaine had been grinning at the news but seeing Kurt's face made him frown slightly. Wes banged his gavel again and the noise died down.  
>"I take it that you all agree," Wes said, amused. "So now we have to create a set list for the night and get it approved by the faculty."<br>Suggestions broke out at once, ideas being shouted around the room at Wes, David and Thad (the council members) who were trying to write them all down at once.

Blaine was still looking at Kurt who seemed unhappy. Blaine leaned over to Nick and Jeff so he could hear him.  
>"Hey, do you know what's up with Kurt?" Blaine asked.<br>Both Nick and Jeff looked to Kurt to see his expression and winced slightly.  
>"He looked ready to take someone out in French," Jeff said, turning back to Blaine.<p>

"What do you think is going on?" Blaine asked, looking concerned.  
>"Don't know," Nick shrugged, looking concerned too.<br>Kurt said nothing as the meeting continued and there was more talking about prom. Kurt just stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular but drowning out the boys around him.  
>Wes banged his gavel loudly and Kurt turned his head slowly to him.<p>

"OK guys," Wes said. "This meeting is adjourned."  
>The boys broke out into chatter again and Kurt rose gracefully and stalked out of the room without a backwards glance. Blaine quickly scrambled out of his seat and hurried after Kurt.<br>"Kurt! Wait up!" Blaine called after his best friend. Kurt slowed and looked over his shoulder to see Blaine.  
>"Hey," Blaine said, catching up with him and Kurt started walking with him. "You OK? You were quite in Warbler's practice."<p>

"Fine, just tired," Kurt said, shrugging.  
>"Hey," Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's arm to stop him. "Are you sure there's nothing else going on? You seem more than just tired."<br>"I'm fine Blaine," Kurt snapped. "There is nothing going on, like usual."

Blaine was taken aback and Kurt just stalked off, disappearing out the wooden doors that led to the student car park.  
>"Hey," David said, appearing behind Blaine with Wes. "What was that about?"<br>"I have no idea," Blaine said, looking hurt. "I just wanted to see if he was OK."  
>"Just, let him cool off," Wes said, taking David's hand in his. Blaine nodded, still feeling hurt and confused.<p>

Kurt slammed to door of his navigator and started the ignition. He didn't want to snap at Blaine, why would he want to yell at the boy he liked? Seeing that prom poster, knowing that Blaine wouldn't want to go with him. It was too much. His eyes filled with tears and he blinked them away as he drove home. When he eventually got home he slammed the car door shut and stomped into the house. Burt was home, sitting on the couch when he heard his son stomping through the house.  
>"Hey, what's with the stomping?" Burt asked as Kurt came into view.<p>

"Nothing," Kurt snarled, flopping down on the couch.  
>"Don't take that attitude with me," Burt said. "And wipe that scowl of your face."<br>Kurt sighed and let his face fall into a pout.  
>"What's going on?" Burt demanded.<br>"Dalton is having prom?" Kurt sighed.

"I thought you really wanted to go to prom?" Burt asked, confused.  
>"I do," Kurt said quickly. "it's just that….I won't have anyone to go with."<br>"What do you mean?" Burt asked.  
>"Well, the boys will be asking the girls from Crawford and those who have boyfriends will be going with them," Kurt explained.<br>"I still don't understand," Burt said, shaking his head.

"I'm gay dad," Kurt said, tears welling up. "I don't have boyfriend and I'm not asking a girl."  
>"What about that Brain kid?" Burt asked. Kurt sniffed.<br>"His name is Blaine," Kurt said. "And I don't think he'll want to go with me. Going to prom is meant to be with a date."

Burt was so not ready for this conversation. This was a conversation that had always meant to be for Kurt's mother Elizabeth.  
>"You ahh…you like Blaine?" Burt asked.<br>Kurt nodded sadly and sniffed, wiping his eyes.  
>"You want him to be your date," Burt deduced and Kurt nodded again. "And then some?"<p>

Kurt blushed and averted his gaze from his father.  
>Burt clapped him on the shoulder and Kurt looked back up again.<br>"You should ask him," Burt said firmly.  
>"I can't," Kurt whined. "I er…I kind of snapped at him earlier today. He wanted to know what was wrong but I yelled at him."<p>

"Then apologize," Burt said, turning back to the TV. Kurt sighed and stood, making his way to his room. He pulled out his phone and went into his messages. He bit his lips and nervously typed out a message to Blaine.

_I'm really sorry I snapped at your earlier Blaine. I'm so sorry- K_

Kurt hit send and flopped face down onto his bed, too nervous to look and how Blaine would react. He hadn't missed the hurt look on Blaine's face. Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes again when he thought about how rude he had been. Blaine had been nothing but kind to him since the day he had met him and this was how he treated him.

Kurt phone started to buzz and he looked at the phone and saw Blaine's name flashing. Blaine was calling. Swallowing thickly, Kurt reached out with trembling hands and slid his thumb across the screen to unlock the phone.  
>Kurt brought it to his hear and immediately started to babble.<br>"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry. I never should have snapped. I'm such a bitch. You've been nothing but kind to me and this is how I treat you, god, I'm so sorry."  
>Tears were falling down his cheek and you could hear them in his voice.<br>"Kurt, whoah, hey slow down," Blaine said hastily.  
>"I'm so sorry," Kurt said, giving a small sob.<p>

"Oh Kurt, don't cry," Blaine said softly. "It's ok, I'm not mad."  
>"Why?" Kurt wailed. "I was horrible to you. A full on diva bitch."<br>Blaine chuckled at his choice of words and Kurt's lower lip trembled and he face planted back into his pillows.  
>"Want to tell me why you snapped?" Blaine asked.<br>"mghhff nufffmghf," Kurt mumbled into the pillows.

"What?" Blaine asked. "I missed all that."  
>Kurt sighed and lifted his head a little.<br>"It's stupid," Kurt said quietly. "It's stupid and petty."  
>"Kurt, don't say that. Just tell me what's going on," Blaine said.<p>

"Dalton's prom," Kurt said quietly, so quietly that Blaine nearly missed what he had said.  
>"Wait…this is a bout prom?" Blaine asked, confused.<br>"I told you it was stupid," Kurt grumbled and buried his head back into his pillows.  
>"Kurt, it's not stupid," Blaine said softly. "What about prom?"<br>"It's just...If I was going to prom at McKinley I would have gone with Mercedes because that's what we decided if neither of us had a date," Kurt explained. "I would invite her to Dalton's prom but I...I want to go with someone."

"Oh?' Blaine said, his voice sounder rougher than usual. "Who?"  
>Kurt bit his lips nervously and decided to go for it.<br>"I was hoping...maybe...you...as...my boyfriend," Kurt said quietly and nervously.  
>There was silence on the other end. Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as the silence continued. Kurt sobbed and quickly disconnected the call. He threw the phone away and buried his head into the pillows, full on sobbing.<br>_I'm such an idiot, _Kurt thought.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine yelled into the phone but it was pointless, he had hung up. Blaine had been so surprised. Blaine had been feeling much more than friendship for Kurt for quite some time but he didn't know that Kurt liked him that way or if he was even ready to have a boyfriend after what happened with Karofsky.  
>"Shit," Blaine swore and started pacing.<p>

He door burst open and he saw Wes, David, Nick and Jeff there holding a movie.  
>"Hey want to...what happened?" Wes demanded.<br>"Kurt called," Blaine said, feeling sick. "He asked me to prom."  
>"Yes!" Nick cried and did a little dance. The others were grinning.<br>"Finally!" David cried.

"He wanted to go as boyfriends," Blaine continued and the boys whooped.  
>"He hung up before I could answer him," Blaine finished and the boys fell silent immediately.<br>"Wait, you didn't answer him straight away?" Jeff asked and Blaine shook his head.  
>The boys groaned and David banged his head against the wall.<br>"He surprised me," Blaine huffed.  
>"We need to fix this fast," Wes muttered.<br>"Call him back!" David yelled and Blaine did as he was told.

Kurt's phone rang but he ignored it, letting the tears flow freely. His phone kept ringing and ringing and he knew it would be Blaine wanting to talk about it but Kurt didn't want to talk to Blaine.  
>He stopped his tears long enough to grab a towel and some clean clothes before heading to the shower. He was in there for a while, having cried silently in their for a few minutes before washing his hair and body. He switched the water off and stepped out, towelling himself off.<br>He went through his moisturising routine carefully, trying not to focus on anything but that.

He kept reciting what he had read in _Vogue _about skin care, not letting his thoughts go to prom or anything. He was happy that it looked like he hadn't been crying and made his way down stairs to the kitchen to start dinner.  
>"Did you talk to Blaine?" Burt asked as he passed the living room.<br>"I left him a message," Kurt lied. "What do you want for dinner?"  
>"None of that health crap," Burt said.<p>

"Dad," Kurt sighed.  
>"Alright, alright," Burt said, heaving himself out of his chair. "Hey, I've got my stress test tomorrow. Since I'm not allowed to drive and Carol's going to be at work, would you mind driving me?"<br>"Of course not," Kurt said eagerly. "You know I want to know what's going on."  
>"Yeah, I know you do kid," Burt smiled. "You take such good care of me."<br>"What time is it?" Kurt asked, moving around the kitchen and gathering ingredients from the fridge.

"11:30," Burt answered. "If you're taking me, there's no point in you going to school tomorrow. You'll only be there two hours at the most."  
>"That's OK. There isn't really much going on at school tomorrow anyway," Kurt said, inwardly cheering. Tomorrow he would be able to avoid Blaine with no trouble at all and avoid any awkwardness that would be there.<p>

_Glee_

Blaine was frustrated. Kurt wasn't answering his phone at all and he was pretty sure that he was avoiding him. He had given up calling Kurt around ten thirty and decided he would corner him at school and tell him how he felt. David, Wes, Jeff and Nick were all for this plan and promised to help him out anyway that they could. So Blaine waited for Kurt to show up but the bell rang and Blaine had to sprint to his first class, silently cursing.

Kurt had managed to avoid him all morning and Blaine was hoping to get him at lunch.  
>"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Blaine asked a group of Warbler's who were sitting at table together.<br>"He wasn't in homeroom," Thad said. "In fact I haven't seen him at all today."  
>Blaine groaned.<br>"How about we call him?" Nick said. All the Warbler's pulled out their phone and one at a time began to call Kurt.

They had gone around and Jeff was the last to call.  
>"Yes, he's answering," Jeff said and quickly put it on speaker.<br>"Jeff, why the hell is every Warbler calling me?" Kurt growled.  
>"We were wondering where you are," Jeff said.<br>"I'm at the hospital," Kurt answered bluntly.  
>Blaine's face fell with horror.<p>

"What? Are you OK?" Jeff asked loudly and quickly.  
>"I'm fine. My dad is getting his stress test done, to see if his heart is in any danger," Kurt sighed. "I have to go. Bye."<br>Kurt hung up quickly and Jeff didn't even get his goodbye out.  
>Blaine looked relieved to hear that Kurt was OK but pouted that he wasn't here.<p>

"Well, there goes that Idea," David said.  
>"I hope his dad is OK," Wes said and Blaine nodded.<br>"What are you going to do now?" Nick asked.  
>"I'll have to go to him," Blaine said simply and walked off to get himself some lunch.<p>

When Kurt got home from the hospital he left his phone off (having switched it off after Jeff's call) and set about doing his homework, catching up on emails, Facebook, anything to keep him distracted. Finn had come home after glee club and had disappeared up into his room to play a Halo round with Puck, Artie, Mike and Sam online. Kurt was in the process of looking through a cook book to find something for dinner.  
>The door bell rang and Burt answered it. Kurt didn't think much of it but paled when he heard Blaine's voice.<p>

"Hello Mr. Hummel. Is Kurt home?" Blaine asked politely.  
>"Blaine right?" Burt asked. "Come on in, Kurt's in the living room."<br>Kurt swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and quickly looked back to the cook book, desperately trying to think of something to avoid the conversation that was to come.

Before he could though Burt and Blaine had entered. Blaine face gave nothing away as Kurt peeked up at him.  
>"Hi Blaine," Kurt said, his voice higher because he was nervous.<br>"I'll be outside if you need me," Burt said. "Finn said his car was making funny noises. I need to go check it out."  
>"So much a think of touching the junk food in Finn's car I'll make sure you eat oatmeal for every meal for a week," Kurt growled softly.<p>

Burt scowled back and huffed, walking away and mumbling under his breath.  
>Kurt looked back at and bit his lip.<br>"You won't take me calls," Blaine said, his face still impassive.  
>"I'm embarrassed enough as it is," Kurt said, looking down, traitorous tears welling in his eyes. He looked back down at the cookbook in his lap.<p>

"You didn't get to hear my answer," Blaine said and Kurt could feel him moving closer.  
>"Your silence said a lot," Kurt scowled.<br>"You surprised me Kurt," Blaine said, anger seeping into his tone. "You didn't even give me a chance, you hung up to quickly."  
>"You didn't say anything!" Kurt protested, looking up and a tear fell down his cheek. "Look if you still want to be friends that's fine."<p>

"I don't want to be just friends," Blaine said.  
>"Then leave," Kurt said harshly.<br>Blaine suddenly grabbed Kurt and yanked him up, the cook book falling to the ground with a thump. Kurt flinched and was confused.  
>"Let me speak," Blaine said. "And don't interrupt."<br>Kurt nodded very jerkily.  
>"If you hadn't hung up on me, you would have heard that I would love nothing more to go to prom with you as my boyfriend," Blaine said.<p>

Kurt jaw dropped and his just blinked.  
>"I like you Kurt. I have for a while. I just didn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for yet. It seems you were and I was just being oblivious."<br>Blaine was staring Kurt right in the eyes with a look of adoration.  
>"In answer to your question Kurt. Yes I will go to prom with you as your boyfriend."<p>

"You..you will?" Kurt asked breathlessly.  
>"Yes," Blaine grinned. That was all it took for a giant smile to break out on Kurt's face, showing his teeth.<br>"I...I'm sorry.. I didn't know," Kurt said softly.  
>Blaine chuckled and pulled the boy into a hug. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck and breathed in his scent.<br>"It's OK. It all worked out...eventually," Blaine chuckled and Kurt slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry I was such a bitch," Kurt said sadly.  
>Blaine lifted his head and gently wiped the stray tear away with his thumb, causing Kurt's breath to stutter out.<br>"You had a lot on your mind," Blaine shrugged and just beamed at him. Kurt chuckled lightly and was hyper away of Blaine's arm around his waist.

"Can I please kiss you?" Blaine asked, sort of breathless.  
>"What? I...yes...If <em>mfff<em>"  
>As soon as Blaine had heard Kurt said yes he leaned forward and pulled Kurt closer and kissed him on the mouth. Kurt lips were soft under his and he felt Kurt stiffen first but then relax into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Blaine's neck and cupping his cheek with the other. Blaine angled his head and moved his lips around Kurt's, deepening it slightly.<p>

Kurt gave a small whimper and breathed deeply through his nose. Blaine pulled back slowly, letting his forehead rest against Kurt's and he tried to catch he breath.  
>"<em>Oh<em>," Kurt breathed.  
>Blaine chuckled and gently pecked him on the lips again.<br>Kurt opened his eyes and gazed at Blaine with such love in his eyes. His finger's started playing the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"Too much?" Blaine asked quietly.  
>Kurt shook his head.<br>"No, it was amazing," Kurt said, blushing and gave a little giggle.  
>"I'm sorry it took me so long," Blaine said quietly. Kurt nervously leaned closer and gave Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips.<br>"Better late than never," Kurt beamed and Blaine chuckled.

There was a cough in the doorway and the two jumped apart like they had been shocked. Burt stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.  
>"I take it you two are going to prom," Burt said.<br>Kurt blushed and nodded.  
>"May I take Kurt to the prom sir?" Blaine asked politely and nervously.<p>

Burt looked him up and down and the nodded. Blaine grinned in relief and took Kurt's hand.  
>"If I hear any funny business-" Burt started to say.<br>"Oh my God dad NO!" Kurt cried, blushing in embarrassment. "Just NO!"  
>"Alright, alright alight," Burt grumbled but he was smiling. "I'm happy for you kid."<br>"Thanks dad," Kurt smiled, the blush fading.  
>"You staying for dinner Blaine?" Burt asked gruffly.<p>

"I would love to, thank you," Blaine grinned. Burt nodded and went into the kitchen. Blaine tugged Kurt closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple. Footsteps thundered on the stairs and Finn came suddenly into view. He spotted Kurt and Blaine and frowned.  
>"Who this?" Finn asked.<br>"This is my boyfriend," Kurt beamed. "Blaine."  
>"Oh, hey dude," Finn grinned a goofy grin and Blaine chuckled.<br>"Nice to meet you Finn."

"Kurt, dude, I'm starving! What's for dinner?" Finn asked and Kurt rolled his eyes, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Kurt finally got his slow dance at prom with the boy he liked and he had never felt happier.

_Hope you enjoyed Canadian-23! I know you wanted Wevid and I just realized that there isn't a lot in there so sorry about that!  
>I hope this is what you had in mind! Please feel free to review and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that sneaked it! Cheeky things :D Also I would like to point out that I am an Aussie and we don't do prom over here so I don't actually know much about it. Hope you all enjoyed!<em>


End file.
